Phase-locked loops have relied on analog-circuit techniques to provide phase detection and adjustment. Circuits for detecting the phase between an input signal to a phase-locked loop and the feedback signal from the output of the phase-locked loop detect whether the signals are in-phase (aligned) or are out-of-phase (misaligned). Should a phase difference occur, the oscillator is adjusted to reduce the phase difference between the input signal and the output signal.